Those Little Things
by A Raven Is Like A Writing Desk
Summary: One-shot. It's Those Little Things...Amuto xD


**o---O---o**

**Those Little Things**

**o---O---o**

****

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara**

**o---O---o**

**Amu P.O.V.**

**o---O---o**

I was on the way home--walking casually without a care in the world. It's quiet without the charas around. Kiseki called them to another one of his find-the-embryo-and-rule-over-the-world plans. I sighed. Well at least I get some 'alone time' right? Haven't had it much since the charas came along.

_It's when he play such sad tunes..._

I paused and looked around. It seems my feet dragged me to the park. It was then that I heard the sound of a violin..._Ikuto._

I, as usual, followed the sound. I walked slowly, taking in every detail of his tune as I followed. Only after moments, I found him. There he stood on his usual spot, in all his 'violin playing' glory. (I would say 'cat' glory but he doesn't seem like one at the moment) His sound is, once again, melancholic; sad; distant, but I always find his sound beautiful and in its own way calming and peaceful. My eyes closed on its own and I smiled.

_It's when he smirks in amusement..._

The song was coming to an end. I can tell by the sudden slowness of the tempo now. I opened my eyes knowing that fact and slightly jumped in surprise when I found him staring at me with those deep, enchanting, pools of sapphire blue. His lips portrayed an amused smirk. His signature smirk. Why doesn't he SMILE more often?

_It's when he teases me and makes me fluster..._

He ended the song and placed the violin back in its case. My eyebrow quirked and my head cocked to the side. "Eh? No more songs?" He slung his violin on his shoulder and approached me. Taking me by the waist, and pulling me close to his chest, he whispered "Am I really that irresistible when I play the violin that it makes my little strawberry want more?" his hot breath tickled my skin and he licked my earlobe.

"Kyaa!" I screamed, jumping backwards in the process. My hands instinctively covered my victimized ear.

"Perverted cat!" I shout at him. My face now rivalled my cotton candy pink hair. He neared his face once again, deepening the hue of mine. He bore his signature smirk.

"Didn't I already tell you what a real pervert is?" he asked me. It was then I recalled those nights when he had nowhere else to go and slept in my room. I couldn't sleep a wink! But none of those resulted to the even more burning of my cheeks. It was when I recalled his line the morning that followed after his first stay. 'Do you want to know what a real pervert is Amu? One who watches other people sleep and still be grinning like crazy.'

"Eh? So you remember that I did." I looked up at him and pulled up the 'Cool n' Spicy' charade, making me avert my eyes again.

"I-I do not recall such a thing!" I am so stubborn, I admit that.

"Yeah, yeah." he patted my head and walked past me. I stared at the spot where he stood earlier.

"Aren't you coming, kid?" his voice came from behind me. I turned and faced him, arms folded; face still flushed. "Why should I?"

"All right, all right. See ya kiddo." he waved a hand in dismissal and walked away from me.

"W-Wait! Ikuto wait for me!" I ran to him, but when I said that he already stopped and turned around. I reach his side and gently smile up at him. "Let's go."

_It's when he embarrasses me..._

We walked through the slightly crowded park, filled with all kinds of performers. Everybody's really so amazing. Hopefully none of their heart's egg turn into 'X' eggs, or worse 'X' charas. I was glad to find out that it wasn't Ikuto's doing and it was all against his will. I---BAM! "Oww..." I hit my head on the lamp post.

"I warned you." I hear Ikuto say. "Here, take my hand to make sure you won't bump into anything again and so that you won't get lost." he talked to me as if I was a five year old and he extended a hand in front of me. His mocking voice made me boil. I then heard laughter and some say. "Aww, isn't that sweet of him." I blush and cross my arms. If only they knew. "I don't need it." I walked forward but his hand flew to my forehead and pushed me backwards.

"Hey! What was that for?!" I shout at him. He pointed to the lamp post in front of me. "You were about to smack your head on the lamp post again. Watch where you're going." he stated. "Come on, take my hand." his tone sweet. I unwillingly took it and he swept me off my feet, carrying me bridal style. "H-Hey! What are you doing?!" I try to struggle out of his grasp. "Put me down!"

"No. You're most likely to hit the your head on the lamp post again and we don't want that now do we? Be a good girl and stay still." his voice was firm, still, it had that I'm-talking-to-a-five-year-old tone. I heard more laughter so I stopped and listened to him. "Very good." then again I didn't accept that. I inhaled deeply and then...

"PUT ME DOWN!"

Surprisingly, he set me down but his bangs covered his eyes. I looked at him in guilt but his eyes avoided me. He then walked ahead without saying a word.

_It's when he easily forgives me and sometimes blames himself..._

I got teary-eyed and ran to him. "Ikuto! Wait! I'm sorry!" I caught up with him and we walked together in silence. It's been about ten minutes since I've been following him but no words were exchanged until...

"Hey Ikuto, what are we doing in a coffee shop?" He took my hand and pulled me inside, facing me in front of a display of cakes.

"Pick one."

"Huh?"

"Just choose."

"Uhm, okay...the chocolate cake with the strawberry on top." I chose, pointing to the said cake. He nodded and walked to the counter, afterwards, he brought me to one of the stalls and we sat down facing each other. His violin rested next to him.

I looked around. The shop was almost half-filled. There were people with laptops, I guess the shop has Wi-fi; a group of friends chatting over at the far end; a few couples sat around; there was also a man who stared at his coffee, maybe their coffee have those designs made out of the cream or something.

It was only then did I realize we were in a new coffee shop. It looked cozy--pale green walls with rectangular pillars in every corner made of stony bricks, the ones that looked carved of some sort. It was only a small coffee shop with twelve dark brown stalls and a few round tables with matching chairs in the middle. The counter was pretty long, from one end of the shop to a little over the middle, past the entrance. The floor was carpeted and its colour matched the ten stalls. The lights on the ceiling were--"Excuse me, miss" a voice stated, breaking me off my observations.

He placed a slice of the cake I chose along with a fork in front of me. It came to me that he was a waiter. "Here you go. Anything else?" from me he looked over at Ikuto, who shook his head. "Okay, just call me if you change your minds." The waiter left and I looked at Ikuto.

"What's this for?" I pointed at the cake. He rested his chin on his palm, and looked outside the glass window, watching the passers-by.

"Compensation."

I lightly smiled.

I understood.

Taking hold of the fork I got the chunk of cake with the strawberry on top and brought it towards him. At that time he was still looking out the window. He soon noticed the piece of cake I was handing him and fully turned his head to face me. I neared the piece to his mouth, letting the cake touch his lips but he still didn't budge.

"Ah..." I say. After which, he opened his mouth and I fed him the cake. I smiled brightly at him.

"Compensation."

He smirked and I knew everything was back to normal. I started finishing off my cake but I fed him the last chunk.

_It's when I just don't understand him... _

He then asked the bill from the waiter. Of course, being the gentleman he was ( yes, he's a gentleman), he left a tip and we exited the premises. Man, how rich is he? When he gives me gifts on special occasions they seem so expensive. Well, all the candies, chocolates and cookies he gave me before wasn't expensive...per piece...how much did the buy those for? And to think it was all for 'compensation'. I sweatdropped but I have to say, they did taste really good. I giggled.

"Thinking about me Amu?" Oh God, he's teasing me again. My face flushed on its own, I swear. Oh wait, it's bad to swear. Ugh...I lightly leaned on him.

"TSUKIYOMI IKUTO!"

"Eep!" I squeaked, stiffening up. Oh no...not--

"Ah, Kiddy King." Gah, this is bad. I mentally slap my forehead.

"T-Tadase-kun." I tried to say as casually as possible.

"Hinamori-san!" Tadase pulled me, and since I was caught off guard, I ended up pulling him and we fell backwards--well at least I did, he fell forward. Our faces were millimetres apart and he was blushing, I knew I was. I gave an uncomfortable smile and looked up at Ikuto whose glare was scary and he walked away. "Eh?" my eyes followed him.

"Tadase-kun please get off." I asked politely. For some reason he didn't and continued to stare at me. What? Do I have something on my face? He neared his head to mine.

"Ugh, I said get off." I shoved Tadase away and got up. Wow, never knew I had it in me. I looked ahead for Ikuto and spotted his mass of cobalt blue hair. It was a good thing there were not much people anymore.

"Ikuto! Hey Ikuto! Quit leaving me like that!" I ran after Ikuto, leaving a surprised Tadase lying on the floor. Ikuto turned at the next corner and I followed him "Ikuto wait!" I called completely forgetting about Tadase. What's his problem? I ran faster but boy is he fast. Ikuto!

_It's those little things he does that get me so frustrated..._

_It's those little things he portrays that get me so confused..._

_It's those little things he says that affect me so much..._

"Gah!" I yelped, tripping on something. "Oww..." I grasped my ankle.

"Amu." I heard his voice as he stood tall in front of me. "You're so clumsy. Bumping on lamp posts and tripping on your feet." His eyes softened and he crouched down, his back faced me. "Come one, hop on my back."

"W-Why?"

"Well, you don't like me carrying you bridal style, and I don't want your sprain to worsen." His voice was gentle and it was filled with worry. I sigh and hesitantly get on his back. Ikuto got up.

"Ah!" I say in surprise.

"You're heavier than you look." he said monotonously.

A vein popped and I hit him on the head.

"Hey! That hurt!"

I laughed.

_And yet..._

I tightened my grip.

"Hey Ikuto."

"Hmm?"

I smiled brightly and rested my chin on his shoulder.

_It's those little things that..._

"I love you!"

_...made me fall in love with him._

And he stopped in his tracks.

* * *

Author's Note:

Gah...It's so short.

Kinda has the same ending as 'Tell Me' doesn't it? Ehe.. ^^;;

Thank you for reading! I really hope you guys review!

Oh, this is not the first time I write for Shugo Chara. I have another hidden account somewhere out there.

Those who know and dare tell in the reviews you are so dead!

(Is going to get killed for not posting succeeding chapters of 'My Dreams, His Past' )

Thanks again!


End file.
